


Something In The Night

by notoffkilter



Category: Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoffkilter/pseuds/notoffkilter
Summary: Clarence sighed, he slid his sunglasses down from the bridge of his nose, his dark eyes looked up into the sky.
Kudos: 1





	Something In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based around this 
> 
> “That is the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Bruce said when he saw this billboard. So he enhanced it with graffiti Bruce, Clarence, Garry, and some crew members arrived late at night with twenty cans of black spray paint. Bruce wrote “E Street” himself while standing on Clarence's shoulders. “I wanted to get to my face, and paint on a mustache,” he said. “But it was just too damn high."
> 
> the picture in question : https://66.media.tumblr.com/cbb6247ff51959422b96932aa084671f/tumblr_mvcw7v0W8s1skgvh6o1_640.jpg

“I hate it.”  
  
“I mean look at it, did you see it???,” Bruce said in a huff.  
  
Clarence sighed, he slid his sunglasses down from the bridge of his nose, his dark eyes looked up into the sky.  
  
Up until it eventually landed on a billboard next to some apartments.  
  
On the billboard was Bruce, it was the cover they decided with for their newest album.  
  
From what Clarence could tell part of the background was cut off, then looking to the left, had the title of the album as well, along with the release date.  
  
“Think you’re the biggest man alive, and I’m suppose to be the _Big Man_ ,” Clarence teased, as he pushed his sunglasses back up.  
  
“Ha ha ha… AHA HA,” Bruce mocked laughed, not finding humor in it.  
  
Clarence rolled his eyes, though you couldn’t really see behind his glasses.  
  
Clarence sighed as he started to walk away from Bruce, and down the sidewalk.  
  
It was a beautiful day in Jersey, Spring was here and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky on this warm day.  
  
“I told them I didn’t want any promotion… I mean what’s the point in having requests if they can’t keep’em… Come on you know I’m right C...C?...HEY!,” Bruce was starting to rant a little, but when he turned his head he didn’t see Clarence next to him anymore.  
  
Instead Clarence was halfway down the block already.  
  
Bruce went chasing after him.  
  
Clarence was heading for a diner, that him and Bruce were heading to originally, but unfortunately got distracted by the giant billboard.  
  
Since Bruce heard from Steven about it, Bruce had to see it for himself.  
  
A moment or two and Bruce caught up with Clarence, since the latter was obviously taller, he walked a bit farther faster.  
  
“Hey don’t walk off like that when I’m bitching!,” Bruce huffed.  
  
“I thought you were right behind me,” Clarence teased right back.  
  
“I should just go up there and tear it down myself,” Bruce grumbled to himself.  
  
“Don’t think you’re exactly tall enough to reach that high, think that’s 14 feet,” Clarence said knowingly.  
  
Clarence opened the door to the diner, letting Bruce step in first.  
  
The two of them went over to a booth to share.  
  
“Maybe I’ll get a ladder,” Bruce pouted.  
  
“Then be careful, I don’t need you fallen,” Clarence shook his head, giving a small laugh under his breath.  
  
A waitress came over to get their orders.  
  
“Hey… Do I know you from somewhere?,” She asked curiously, as she looked at Bruce.  
  
Bruce looked back at her, “uh… Don’t think so mam,” he shook his head.  
  
“I dunno… I always remember a face… I’ve seen you before,” She looked at Bruce more carefully trying to place it.  
  
Clarence however was snickering a little to himself, but didn’t say anything, mostly finding amusement in this awkwardness.  
  
Since one theory could be a lot of people might be recognizing Bruce if they seen his 14 feet how picture just up the road.  
  
“Maybe I’ve just been here before?,” Bruce suggested.  
  
“Oh… Maybe that’s it!,” She laughed, then taking their orders right after.  
  
Bruce flushed a little, mostly thankful this older woman finally left him alone.  
  
“Amused?,” Bruce pouted looking across the table at Clarence.  
  
“Yeah actually I am, I would like to say, that I think you’re being a bit dramatic to be honest,” Clarence said truthfully.  
  
“Well you did say it… How would you like it if someone put your face up there huh? I mean they didn’t even talk to me about it C, if I’m up there… I would want all you guys up there too,” Bruce explained.  
  
Clarence briefly thought about the first part, well of course he wouldn’t mind if he was up there. Since he remembered he did feel some pride when Born to Run came out, and he seen himself in record shops. Of course not a big billboard though, maybe of course the record companies not exactly liking the idea of a big black man on a billboard.  
  
As Bruce continued with his rant, he did find that a bit more fair.  
  
Bruce wasn’t just him, but it was all of them.  
  
Yeah Bruce sang and wrote the lyrics, but the rest of the guys put a bit more soul into the music.  
  
Clarence sighed.  
  
“Talk to Jon about it, see if he can get them to tear it down, cover it up or whatever,” Clarence waved his hand.  
  
“Listen I did, I made it very clear…. You know billboards ain’t cheap C, they ain’t gonna take it down…,” Bruce shook his head.  
  
“Then I guess you’re gonna have to go up there, and cover it up yourself,” Clarence reasoned, then taking a sip of his coke.  
  
A moment later their food arrived.  
  
As Clarence ate his club sandwich, he notice Bruce was just sitting there.  
  
Clarence could tell right away those cogs in Bruce’s brain were grinding.  
  
“Bruce… I know that look, you better not be thinking what I think your thinking,” Clarence frowned.  
  
Bruce’s lips started to turn into a bright smile, “where do you think we can get lots of spray paint from?,” he asked.  
  
“Bruce you’re out of your mind if you think I’m gonna let you go up there, and fall and snap your neck,” Clarence said seriously.  
  
Sure Clarence teased before that Bruce should just go up there himself, but he was just kidding! Joking! You know not to be taken seriously!  
  
And here Bruce was already planning in that scheming little brain of his.  
  
“No that’s why me, you, Garry…. Maybe I can get a few of the guys to help too, if we work together I think we can make it work,” Bruce smiled happily.  
  
“ME?!,” Clarence said a little too loudly.  
  
A few of the patrons in the diner looked at their table briefly.  
  
Clarence lightly cleared his throat, then narrowed his eyes on Bruce.  
  
“Bruce I love you, but you know what I didn’t sign up for? Scaling a damn billboard to vandalize it, risking my life, if I don’t get arrested,” Clarence whispered loudly, leaning into the table a bit, so no one could hear their conversation.  
  
“But that’s why if we work together, we can work faster, and be in and out before the cops catch us, come on…,” Bruce reasoned.  
  
“Absolutely not, and don’t be giving me that kicked puppy look it ain’t gonna work this time Bruce,” Clarence frowned.  
  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
“You think 20 cans is enough?,” Garry asked, as he sat in the backseat of the van.  
  
“We’ll have to make it work,” Bruce said.  
  
Clarence was grumbling under his breath as he drove the van through the darkened streets of Jersey.  
  
Businesses were closed for the night, along with the bars, with the drunks most likely at home now as well, just at how late it was.  
  
Clarence parked the van maybe a block and a half away.  
  
“Okay everybody grab a few cans each, remember quiet as a mouse alright, we’re in and out got it?,” Bruce briefly went over the plan.  
  
So far the main plan was that, they’d have to sneak inside the apartment building the billboard was connected too, without being notice, then actually climb up there. Work as quick as possible, get rid of the evidence *the spray cans of paint* then go home immediately.  
  
Bruce thought maybe if they can get it done within an hour they might be safe. Since the local cops didn’t patrol only every other hour or so.  
  
“This is a bad idea,” Clarence whispered to Bruce.  
  
Bruce looked back at Clarence.  
  
“Even if a cop showed up, they couldn’t catch all of us could they?,” Bruce reasoned, then holding out a spray can for Clarence.  
  
“I’m scared of heights,” Clarence confessed.  
  
“I thought you were scared of snakes,” Bruce smiled.  
  
Clarence grunted under his breath.  
  
“If I even see anyone… ANYONE I’m out Bruce,” Clarence said.  
  
Bruce only smiled more, shaking the can closer to Clarence.  
  
Clarence snatched the can right out of Bruce’s hand.  
  
“I hope your damn proud of yourself,” Clarence whispered to Bruce, as all 7 of them quickly and quietly shuffled up the block.  
  
“I’ll be when we get up there,” Bruce chuckled a bit nervously.  
  
Within moments they were at the apartment building.  
  
Thankfully there was a fire escape they could climb, to get up on the roof, it was a miracle they could even get up there without being noticed so far.  
  
Clarence however was keeping his eyes peeled the entire time, mostly looking over the roof to triple check for cops.  
  
“Hey come on!,” Bruce whispered loudly as the rest of them were scaling the billboard.  
  
Clarence took a deep breath, wondering what the hell he was doing here.  
  
Then again he didn’t exactly want Bruce doing something stupid like falling 40 feet.  
  
Since Bruce was the brains of this operation, what was going to be graffitied on the billboard itself was his idea also.  
  
Something simple nothing vulgar.  
  
A lot of the billboard itself they couldn’t reach, so they’d make do with the lower half of it.  
  
Bruce told them what to write, and all of them got to work.  
  
Clarence kept his eyes peeled still.  
  
“Hey give me a lift,” Bruce said looking over at Clarence.  
  
“Lift?,” Clarence frowned.  
  
“I wanna reach higher,” Bruce insisted.  
  
Clarence’s eye happened to glance down, looking through the grate all of them were standing on.  
  
Briefly Clarence felt vertigo, but quickly passed as long as he didn’t look down.  
  
“Whatever you spray up there, that’s it we’re done,” Clarence said firmly.  
  
“Deal,” Bruce smiled happily.  
  
Clarence squatted down, so he could take Bruce on his shoulders.  
  
Clarence practically clung to the billboard, mostly he didn’t want to lose balance and both of them fall.  
  
“Okay to the right a bit… stop,” Bruce instructed as continued to spray the billboard.  
  
Clarence had no idea what the hell Bruce was writing, since he couldn’t see, but he wish he would hurry up for crying out loud.  
  
“Hey we’re out of paint,” Garry called out.  
  
Who knew they could go through so much paint that fast.  
  
“Head down, we’ll meet you down there in a few,” Bruce said.  
  
Clarence grunted out a sigh, “hope you’re hurrying up.”  
  
  
“Hey I’m almost done, more to the right…”  
  
Clarence took a few steps over, then stopping.  
  
“Did you even think about what Jon’s gonna say about this?,” Clarence questioned.  
  
“To be honest… I’m kinda looking forward to that phone call,” Bruce chuckled softly.  
  
Bruce gasped a little, when Clarence gave him a light bounce on his shoulders.  
  
“Hey! Keep still,” Bruce huffed, since he almost dropped his can of spray paint.  
  
“Hurry up, then I wouldn’t have too,” Clarence teased.  
  
“Come on admit this is fun,” Bruce laughed.  
  
“Minimal, when you got your thighs wrapped around my head, it only makes me wish we were home, and not committing a crime to be honest.” Clarence said.  
  
Bruce flushed slightly, as Clarence gave him another light bounce, “can you go more to the right?”  
  
“Bruce I am not taking another step, what if I lose balance and drop you? Or we both fall, hell no.”  
  
“Can I stand on your actual shoulders, I wanna see if I can give myself a mustache.”  
  
“I think the fumes from the paint are messing with your head, cause you must be out of your mind, if I’m letting you stand on my shoulders 30 feet in the air.”  
  
“I knew we should’ve brought a ladder…”  
  
“Okay we’re done.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
“ _We’re done._ ” Clarence said firmly.  
  
Clarence lowered Bruce down, so he was on his own two feet again.  
  
Bruce briefly lost balance with Clarence catching him.  
  
Clarence gave Bruce a slightly knowing look.  
  
“Okay okay… I get it… It’s dangerous up here… Let’s go home before trouble shows up,” Bruce let out a light laugh, as they made their way down.  
  
“Jesus you guys just missed’em, cops came rolling by, don’t think they seen us or our late night painting,” Garry said, as Bruce and Clarence returned.  
  
“Let’s get the hell out of here man,” Clarence sighed heavily.  
  
Thankfully Clarence and Bruce were the first one’s dropped off.  
  
It had gotten much much later now, most likely in just a couple of hours it would probably be sunrise to be honest.  
  
As they made their way into Bruce’s home Clarence was about ready to pass out.  
  
Since he could finally relax, he didn’t realize how tired he was.  
  
Clarence felt tightly embraced from behind.  
  
“Hey thanks for coming along,” Bruce said, then resting his head on Clarence’s shoulder.  
  
Clarence sighed, “you’re lucky I didn’t want to see you get hurt.”  
  
Bruce chuckled softly, “you tired?”  
  
“Yeah actually, gotta say climbing a billboard, and vandalizing takes a lot out you,” Clarence answered back.  
  
“How tired?”  
  
Clarence then felt Bruce’s hands start to travel downward.  
  
“I should say no.”  
  
“Not even a little something for putting up with my shit tonight?~”  
  
“Not a little, I deserve a lot,” Clarence teased.  
  
Bruce’s hand traveled further down, lightly stroking Clarence over his pants.  
  
“Well?~”  
  
Clarence turned around, then promptly picking up Bruce, and carrying him over his shoulder.  
  
Bruce let out an excited gasp.  
  
He was actually very tempted to tease Clarence, that if he was that tired, he highly doubted he’d be picking him up right now to cart him off to the bedroom.  
  
Bruce let out a small laugh, when Clarence tossed him back on the bed.  
  
Bruce bounced slightly on the mattress.  
  
Moments both of them were undressed, with Bruce playfully hooking his legs around Clarence’s waist.  
  
Bruce sighed, as Clarence kissed his neck, and grinded against him.  
  
“Clarence…,” Bruce flushed, as Clarence started to press into him.  
  
  
  
\-----------  
  
  
_Several hours later…_  
  
  
Bruce blindingly felt around the bedside table, when he heard incessant ringing.  
  
The telephone was ringing off the hook.  
  
“Hello?...,” Bruce grunted out, into the receiver end of the phone.  
  
_“You think this is funny?”_  
  
Bruce was mostly asleep still, he didn’t really compute what was said.  
  
“No Funny here… Wrong number…,” Bruce said sleepily before promptly hanging up the phone.  
  
Just as Bruce was about to roll back over, and curl up against a snoring Clarence, the phone rang again.  
  
Bruce thought about leaving the phone off the hook, just so he could have some peace and quiet.  
  
Clarence didn’t even seem bothered by the ringing phone either.  
  
Bruce let out an annoyed sigh, he picked up the phone.  
  
_”Bruce. Don’t hang up this phone. I know it was you and I dunno who else…. But really??? Vandalizing the billboard? It was just going to be up for 1 month…”_  
  
Bruce seemed to recognize the voice, which made him realize it was Jon their manager on the phone.  
  
“What?.... Someone vandalized the billboard… They didn’t get my face did they?,” Bruce had a smile in his voice, pretending to sound completely surprised.  
  
Jon let out a disgruntled sigh under his breath.  
  
_”I guess I should be happy you didn’t draw any dicks up there, just next time if it’s bothering you that much, CALL ME NEXT TIME, DAMN IT BRUCE!”_  
  
The next thing Bruce heard was the dead dial tone of the phone on the other end.  
  
Bruce’s sleepy eyes finally opened and looked at the phone, then setting it on the nightstand itself instead of back in the cradle.  
  
He didn’t really need anymore calls right now.  
  
Bruce finally rolled over and snuggled up against Clarence’s chest.  
  
He’d have to remember to tell Clarence later how pissed Jon was.  
  
  
  
The End.


End file.
